1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a host computer.
2. Description of Related Art
The coin shaped complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) battery on a motherboard supply power to such components as the CMOS memory, to retain the contents of the memory even when the electronic device is powered off. However, if the voltage of the CMOS battery becomes too low, some of the data in the CMOS memory may be lost. Therefore, it is important to monitor the voltage of the CMOS battery. Generally, a user can check the voltage by removing the battery when the power is on. However that is not convenient.